


Enxaqueca

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Perfume, Shopping, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Arioka ficou imóvel por uns segundos.Agora, estava mesmo dividido.Não sabia se a dar-lhe a enxaqueca fosse mesmo o perfume.Provavelmente, o que confundia-o a ponto de ficar doente, estava mesmo Kei.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Enxaqueca

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Enxaqueca**

Kei explorava as prateleiras, armado com cartões e um ar quase sonhador, enquanto continuava a borrifar essências nesses e cheira-los concentrado, como se aquela prova fosse algo fundamental.

Depois virava-se para Daiki e punha-lhe o cartão debaixo do nariz, a fazer-lhe cheirar também a essência, sem dar-lhe possibilidade de evita-lo.

Havia quase uma hora estavam naquela perfumaria, e Daiki começava mesmo a não aguentar mais.

Não gostava muito os perfumes, mas não tinham-lhe incomodado demasiado.

Ponha-os, um pouco, e não causava-lhe problemas cheira-los em outra pessoa.

Mas isso era definitivamente demasiado.

Menos que vinte minutos depois ter entrado, tinha jà começado a sentir os primeiros prénuncio da enxaqueca, e naquele instante parecia-lhe mesmo que a cabeça fosse prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

Tinha tentado muitas vezes de perguntar a Kei se tivesse decidido, ou de orienta-lo para um perfume mais que outro, mas o maior parecia não querer decidir.

“Kei...” murmurou-lhe a certa altura, a torcer a boca, enquanto o outro continuava a provar os perfumes mais díspares.

“O que, Dai-chan?” perguntou, a virar-se para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. “Estás bem?” perguntou depois, provavelmente a vê-lo pálido.

“Não, não estou muito bem... acho que é culpa do perfume, tenho mesmo dor de cabeça... importas-te que saio?” perguntou, a torcer o nariz.

Inoo deu de ombros, de todo preocupado.

Depois dirigiu-se para uma das prateleiras e agarrou dum ar determinado a caixa dum dos primeiros perfumes que tinha testado, a dirigir-se para a caixa.

“Começa a ir, se não estás muito bem. Eu vou pagar isso e vou apanhar-te.”

“Tu... tinha já decidido qual querias?” Daiki tinha os olhos esbugalhados com uma expressão quase chateada.

“Sim. Só estava a divertir-me a testar os outros também, mas é este que queria.” foi a resposta do seu namorado, dada com um sorriso, antes de levar o perfume à caixa.

Arioka ficou imóvel por uns segundos.

Agora, estava mesmo dividido.

Não sabia se a dar-lhe a enxaqueca fosse mesmo o perfume.

Provavelmente, o que confundia-o a ponto de ficar doente, estava mesmo Kei.

O que se suportava, por amor.


End file.
